


AU Meme: Kerr Avon

by thisbluespirit



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Gauda Prime, Alternate Universe, Babylon 5 fusion, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: 10 AU scenarios for Avon written for a Dreamwidth meme.
Relationships: Kerr Avon & Roj Blake, Kerr Avon/Anna Grant, Kerr Avon/Cally
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	AU Meme: Kerr Avon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jaxomsride2 in the AU Meme, who originally requested Avon & Bester, but I wasn't quite up to delivering 10 versions of them together, so I compromised on Avon with a guest appearance from Bester in the Space/Fusion segment.

**Wild West**

As the sheriff’s men encircled him, the last man standing, the man in black, raised his gun – and laughed.

**Coffee Shop**

The manager of the Aquitar Project raised his head. “Ah, yes. Avon, is it? Care to explain why you’ve just rewired every vending machine in the canteen?”

“I wanted coffee. Why else?”

“That was what I was asking you.”

**Shapeshifters**

“Something wrong?” 

Avon, who’d put his hand up to nurse his wrist, dropped it again and swung around. He smiled. “Wrong? Not unless you count your latest shambles of a mission, Blake.”

“Silly question,” said Blake, but he glanced back at Avon again before he walked away towards the flight deck.

Avon pulled back his cuff to reveal the bite. How long would the change take? “Fascinating,” he muttered. Maybe this way he could finally escape…

**Magic/Fairy Tale**

“They said you were with Blake. They said you nearly did it – defeated the White Lady and all her minions.”

The black-clad figure sitting in the corner raised his head slowly. “You should never believe everything you hear. Besides, what use is _nearly_? Blake failed, you mean. Nearly isn’t good enough.”

“The bards will ever sing of his exploits –”

“So, I’ve noticed, and rarely in tune. Spare me.”

**. . . In SPACE!!**

“And who might you be?”

The intruder on the flight deck glanced over, and then stretched out on the seating. “My name is Bester. You’ve got a rogue Telepath on board your ship.”

“Your information is only partially correct,” said Avon, putting his gun to Bester’s head. “She’s the telepath – the rest of us are rogues.”

**Historical**

Avon thumped the side of the temperamental radio. “Work, damn you!”

The receiver crackled and static sounded, before London came through, demanding a report.

“Not good,” said Avon. “The enemy was onto us. I’m the only one left.” He glanced down at his wounded leg. “For the moment,” he added under his breath. Even by the standards of his particularly inept resistance group, it had to go down as an outstanding failure.

And the end of the world, for him.

**Canon Divergence**  
Avon’s scheme had worked. Of course it had. He was brilliant, even if he said it himself. He could probably pay someone else to say it for him, but at least he knew that he meant it. He’d got away with the biggest fraud the galaxy had seen in over fifty years.

He wasn’t sure what had happened to Anna. Something must have done, for she never joined him in his flight. Not that he cared about that. He was rich, just as he’d always wanted. Wealth was the only reality and the only way to have it was to take it away from others. If they couldn’t keep hold of it, they didn’t deserve it. 

He wondered about Anna, though, from time to time. Not for sentimental reasons, of course. He just hated an unsolved mystery. He always had.

**Crime/Detectives**

“You believe I’m innocent?”

Avon sat down at the single table in the bare room, and surveyed the woman sitting opposite. The prison guard watched them without interest.

“I don’t believe anyone is innocent,” DCI Avon told his suspect. “I just have grave doubts about my subordinates’ intelligence generally – and somehow I don’t think _you_ would have been this obvious if you really had murdered that security guard.”

His suspect – the only name she had given was Cally – leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands. “Perhaps I didn’t want to live once I had avenged the death of my family.”

“Perhaps,” said Avon. “That’s what I intend to discover.”

It would, he thought, be the most interesting case he’d had in a while, and that was something.

**Supernatural**

Blake staggered back, clutching the wooden stake protruding from his chest. “Avon. I’m – not – a vampire!”

It was so hard to tell these days.

**Romance Novel**

“I have no intention of imposing on you, but you are the first ship that’s stopped here in months. I can hardly afford to wait for another. You see, I may be the last Auron, but –” Cally gestured behind her to the incubator tray.

Which was how Avon found himself living on his ship with one isolated telepath and six young clone children. It was, of course, not an altruistic arrangement. The possibilities of what he might do in several years with several trained telepaths and a grateful surrogate mother in his debt were not boundless, but certainly intriguing.

If he was growing dangerously used to the company, he refused to admit it, especially to himself.


End file.
